So Right
by Lady Katsa
Summary: **Competition entry for The Two Sides of Twilight forum** Lately Alec has been feeling more than frienship for Demetri. What will happen this Valentines day when left in the same room? No lemons but rated M for safety.


A/N: Okay so this is an entry for the one shot competition at The Two Sides of Twilight forum, _Romantic Night Gone Wrong._ No lemons but rated M for a reason. It is short and sweet (but not sweet!). And I had fun writing it. But all the credit has to go to Reid (Team Tyler's Van) for this awesomely lulzy couple.

This is for you Demetri Lover Love!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, but Demetri, yeah, he so _owns _Alec.

~*~

So Right

Alec POV

I sat in the common room watching the clock crawl closer to the time I would be allowed back in my room. Jane and Demetri were having a romantic night in and I had been exiled. It wouldn't have been a bad thing if I had had something to do, but sadly not. No patrol. No company. Not even a book. Every who had a mate was enjoying the night in their company and everyone who was single had claimed tonight's patrols long before I had even considered it. Of course that was back when I was planning to have someone with me on Valentine's day. Instead, that person, I scowled at the thought, was in _my _room with _my _sister. Yes, you could say it was messed up. You see, about two weeks ago Demetri and I had what could be called a moment. It was exciting and confusing but I accepted it. Demetri, however, denied it and now seems to think that by dating Jane it can somehow be forgotten. It can't. Not by me. Because no matter how much he wants to ignore it I know that it meant something.

I was aroused from my thoughts by clipped footsteps in the stone-floored hallway. Jane. I waited until she was out of sight before slinking along the hall and up to _our _room. My plan was to get in, get my book, and get out again. Slowly, I edged the door open and stepped inside. Demetri was sitting on a blanket that Jane had set out with a few fake candles dotted around it. The candles were battery powered since Aro had a strict rule against any fire in the castle no matter how small.

Demetri looked up at me.

"Where's Jane?" I asked as I crossed the room to my bed.

"Aro called for her," Demetri said primly.

"Well what a shame for the two of you," I replied coldly. I was walking past him to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't be like that, Alec," Demetri pleaded, looking up at me with anguished eyes.

"What do you expect me to be like, Demetri? Happy that you and my sister are together? You must be joking."

"Alec, I had no other choice," Demetri stared into my eyes, my soul.

"No!" I shouted, jerking my wrist out of his grasp. "I was your other choice. It is clear who you have chosen." I headed for the door but Demetri bet me there, his black cloak blurred as he used his speed to block the exit before I could leave.

"The choice was not mine to make, young one."

"Young one? You said I was your equal! Your other half!" I threw back words that he had once said with awe in his eyes.

"How can I not call you young one when you act so? I do not take back my words, Alec. They still exist in my shell of a heart," Demetri cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Then why?" I choked out. He had toyed with my feelings. Made me believe something that wasn't true and then abandoned me for my sister without so much as an explanation.

"Because I couldn't do that to you." Demetri turned his head away, staring off into space.

"Do what? Make me happy?"

"You don't know how to handle your emotions. You are still just a child."

"That may be but I still _have_ emotions. And the one I feel towards you is new. It's l-"

"Don't say it," Demetri placed a finger over my lips. "Those are words you cannot take back. I will not let you say that because once you do I'll crack. My barriers will break and you'll be able to see all the damage I have done in my life."

"I have seen much worse," I whispered, his finger still on my lips.

"You could do so much better," He objected, but I could see his resolve crumbling.

"I don't want to."

Demetri's expression changed. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into," He said with a predatory growl.

I took a few wary steps back and Demetri stalked towards me. I hadn't realised I had still been retreating until my legs hit the side of my bed and I fell over onto it.

"Up," Demetri pulled me onto my feet and circled me like I was his prey. "Should I go easy on the virgin boy?" Demetri mused. "Or..." He pressed himself into my back and ducked his head so that his cool breath tickled my ear. "Have no mercy?"

I turned to face him with an equally daring smirk. I cocked and eyebrow. "I'm a vampire. What do you think?"

That was all the permission Demetri needed.

It was strange. A romantic night gone _wrong_ for my sister had gone unbelievably _right_ for me.

So _right_.


End file.
